


Your Hands

by MaeLovesStories



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'insomnie ne conduit pas forcément à de sombres pensées. Zoro en fait l'expérience ce matin-là.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hands

Allongé dans le grand lit de la plus petite chambre du plus petit hôtel de leur dernière escale, Zoro avait perdu le sommeil. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude, mais un petit rien l'avait réveillé, et à présent, il était incapable de se rendormir. Il était resté de longs instants immobile, les yeux fermés, à écouter la respiration lente et régulière de Sanji, profondément endormis à ses côtés. Il percevait sa chaleur, sentait les battements de son cœur contre sa poitrine nue. Leurs jambes entrelacées s'échangeaient leur tiédeur et la main de Sanji pesait sur son torse, juste au niveau de son cœur.

Zoro était heureux, détendu et assouvi, pourtant il ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Après de nombreuses minutes qui lui sembla des heures, son amant bougea et se repositionna sur son côté. Zoro sentit le froid assaillir sa peau là où le corps de Sanji se trouvait auparavant et il ouvrit l'œil. Les paupières de son compagnon étaient toujours fermées.

Doucement, Zoro se recala à son tour et chercha une position dans laquelle il serait confortable et qui lui permettrait d'observer son amant. Il s'installa de la même façon que ce dernier, et posa sa tête sur son bras replié pour lui donner un peu de hauteur. La lueur de la lune, proche de son plein, et des quelques lumières de la ville, lui permettaient de voir suffisamment.

Il aimait regarder Sanji endormis, parce que c'était le seul moment où ses traits étaient totalement détendus. Aucune expression, autre que le bien être, ne se voyait sur son visage. Il paraissait si paisible et si jeune. Comme un ange tombé du ciel, ou plutôt comme l'un de ces elfes qui vivaient dans ce livre qu'il avait lu il y avait longtemps, quand il était plus jeune. C'était le genre de comparaison que Zoro serait bien incapable de faire lorsque son amant était réveillé. Soit il s'énervait pour un rien et se battait avec lui ou un autre de leurs _nakama_ , soit il avait cette expression débile d'adoration lorsqu'il était en présence des filles.

Mais quand il dormait, il était un homme tout à fait différent. Quand il dormait, et quand ils faisaient l'amour aussi. Zoro aimait l'idée d'être le seul à le voir dans ces moments. Le seul devant qui Sanji se dévoilait complètement. Le seul à qui il se livrait en toute confiance, plaçant son corps entre ses mains pour qu'il en dispose selon son bon vouloir. Et Zoro en prenait soin de ce corps. Il le caressait, le massait, l'embrassait. Il aimait le faire réagir, tressaillir, se convulser de plaisir. Il le connaissait par cœur, mais ne se lassait jamais de le redécouvrir, encore et encore. Il n'en oubliait aucune partie. Du bout de ses orteils jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

Cela embarrassait Sanji parfois. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il trouvait beau dans un pied. Il lui aurait demandé, Zoro lui aurait répondu que ce n'était pas n'importe quels pieds qu'il aimait. Seulement les siens. Parce qu'ils étaient l'embouchure, là où l'incroyable force qui se cachait dans ses jambes se déversait.

Et il aimait ses jambes tout autant. Il aimait parcourir de ses paumes ces muscles fins et puissants. Il aimait les sentir tressaillir sous son toucher. Les faire vaciller alors qu'elles étaient d'ordinaire si solides et inébranlables.

Il pourrait continuer ainsi pendant des heures, détaillant chaque partie de son corps. Mais il y en avait une qu'il aimait plus que tout. C'était ses mains.

Ses mains aussi avaient un pouvoir. Elles étaient fermes et assurées lorsqu'il cuisinait. Elles étaient douces et tendres lorsqu'il le caressait.

Doucement, il prit sa main gauche dans la sienne, caressant son dos, ses doigts. Il passa son pouce sur les petits traits blancs qui les parsemaient de loin en loin, vestiges d'anciennes coupures. Mais hormis ces traces, elles étaient douces, bien entretenues. Tout l'inverse des siennes à vrai dire. Non pas qu'il n'en prenait pas soin. Elles étaient tout aussi importantes que celles de Sanji pour réaliser son rêve, mais les années d'entraînement à l'épée les avait recouvertes de callosités.

Le contraste de leurs deux mains l'une dans l'autre était certes drastique, mais Zoro y trouvait une certaine beauté cachée. Une main blanche et fine dans une main bronzée et large. Elles étaient le reflet de ce que leur couple était. Improbable, différent, mais en même temps évident et naturel. S'il y avait une personne qui lui était destinée sur cette terre, alors c'était Sanji, et il était heureux de l'avoir trouvé.

Mais il laissa de côté ces pensées un peu perturbantes et se concentra sur la main qu'il avait devant lui. Il en redessina le contour lentement, effleurant à peine la peau. Il sentait Sanji remuer légèrement dans son sommeil, et sa respiration devenir moins régulière. Il était en train de se réveiller.

Mais il n'y accorda aucune importance et continua son adoration. Amenant la main à sa bouche, il déposa de tendres baisers contre sa paume, puis remonta sur les doigts. Aucun ne fut oublié.

Avec satisfaction, il vit les lèvres de Sanji s'entrouvrir et un léger gémissement prit forme dans sa gorge. Alors il continua, ajoutant parfois sa langue à ses lèvres, traçant et retraçant les courbes de cette main abandonnée.

Tout en continuant ses gestes, il scruta le visage de son amant. Les traits s'animèrent, les paupières tressautèrent. La tête se tourna légèrement, faisant tomber en cascade les mèches blondes, dévoilant totalement le visage. Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent, deux étoiles brillantes dans la pénombre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sanji d'une voix endormie.

\- Rien, répondit Zoro, ne laissant rien transparaître de ses précédentes pensées.

Parfois il regrettait un peu de ne pas pouvoir dire tous ces mots qu'il avait dans la tête. Mais il ne savait pas comment Sanji réagirait s'il les avouait un jour, alors c'était peut-être préférable ainsi.

Lentement, il pressa ses lèvres dans la paume chaude de son amant avant de relâcher sa main. Mais au lieu de la reprendre, Sanji la rapprocha de son visage et caressa sa joue. Zoro tressaillit légèrement à ce geste d'une douceur inouïe. Dieu qu'il aimait cet homme. Il était tellement parfait.

\- Tu es parfait, murmura-t-il en écho à ses pensées.

Le regard plongé dans le sien, Sanji répondit par un tendre sourire et une nouvelle caresse sur sa joue.

Dans ce genre de moments, rares et précieux, ils pouvaient se dire ce genre de chose sans se sentir embarrassés. Et avec le temps qui passait, Zoro se surprenait à les apprécier de plus en plus. A les rechercher même. Il aurait aimé prendre son amant dans ses bras chaque fois que son cœur le désirait. L'embrasser ou simplement le tenir serré contre lui sans gêne devant les autres.

Ils savaient qu'ils seraient acceptés, leurs _nakama_ étaient des personnes formidables qui ne s'arrêteraient pas à si peu. Mais Sanji n'était pas prêt, et Zoro le respectait. Il savait que le jour viendrait. Et il était patient.

\- Hé, chuchota Sanji, en cherchant son regard.

Il avait certainement perçu la petite ombre qui s'y était glissée à cette pensée, alors Zoro se dépêcha de l'y faire disparaître. Il lui rendit son sourire, puis se pencha pour déposer chastement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

La main passa de sa joue à sa nuque, et le baiser se prolongea tout en restant sage. Ils y mettaient tous leurs sentiments, toutes leurs émotions partagées. Si le bonheur pouvait prendre forme tangible, alors ce serait cela, leurs corps entrelacés, les lèvres apposées, et leurs âmes entremêlées.


End file.
